The Last Time
by ThornsHaveRoses
Summary: Cas remembers the first time Dean Winchester called him by that nickname. And he'll always remember the last. Takes place between s13 finale and s14 premiere. Oneshot.


**A/N: So obviously I'm a bit late to the game. I was going to post this _before_ season 14 started, but I simply brushed it aside, forgot, and then this morning I'm searching for something completly unrelated and I found this. Then I'm like, this is nice. So after a last sweep for grammar, I give you guys this little piece. It takes place between season 13 finale and season 14 premiere.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Or Castiel. Or... wow that got depressing fast... You get the idea.**

The Last Time

By: ThornsHaveRoses

The first time Dean Winchester called him 'Cas' to his face was not said with anything close to affection. He was yelling at the angel (one of the many times he did). Looking back, Castiel could discern that the reason Dean blurted the shortened version of his name was because of a sort of familiarity with it.

As it were, if he recalled correctly (and he did) Sam Winchester had called him Cas before that moment when his nickname passed the Righteous Man's lips, so it only made sense the brothers had referred to him as such amongst themselves or perhaps just in their minds.

Castiel could remember the angry way Dean had spit his name, perhaps because over the last several years he'd heard it spoken like that more times then he liked to admit. Of course, now that he knew Dean better, he recognized the anger as a cover up for the hurt.

It had been weeks after he first spoke with Dean in that barn after pulling him from Hell that he first heard the nickname, but now he realized it had actually come about quite quickly by human standards.

Castiel had definitely been confused at first. His name was not that difficult to pronounce, nor was it hard to spell. Yes, the entire thing was three syllables, but he certainly was not alone in that. He might have even just accepted it as one if Deans quirks - he often called Sam 'Sammy', a nickname no one else was allowed to use. But many people called him Cas. Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, even Mary on occasion.

For a while he wondered if it was to help the Winchesters distance him from the other angels, who they fought against adamantly. And as he grasped more and more of humanity's quirks, over the years other questions arose. Were they trying to take away his identity as an angel? But after a while he realized that was the exact opposite of what they had done.

Whether on purpose or by accident, Sam and Dean had _given_ him an identity at the same time they gave him that name.

Everytime they said it, in anger or pain or friendship or desperation or hope... they helped Castiel find a piece of himself. Something he'd never known was missing. Something he'd never known he wanted.

It seemed like the only ones who ever called him Castiel anymore were his enemies. To Sam and Dean and Mary, he was Cas. He was a part of their family.

But still, all these years later, he still did not know what possessed the two hunters to call him that. The possibilitis were endless - did it humanize a powerful creature that scared the Winchesters? But, somehow, the thought of Sam and Dean ever being scared of him was laughable - even when he had his full powers.

Castiel thought of all the times he'd flown into the space near them, only to get a sharp curse word followed by an even sharper 'Cas'. But those memories he thought of fondly. The sound of either of brothers, Deans sharp deep voice, or Sam's slightly more light-hearted (still, after everything), or maybe just less severe, one. And now added to that Mary's light tones.

The sound of his family calling his name.

And now... now he would remember this.

The last time Dean Winchester called him 'Cas'.

 _"Cas, I don't have a choice."_

Pleading with him to understand. Begging him. Looking into his eyes trying to explain, though they both had known in his heart Dean had already said yes.

 **A/N: And yes, I'm sure this isn't really the last time that he hears it from Dean, but I like to imagine after the finale that Cas certainly thought it might be. Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to drop a review! I love each and every one of them!**


End file.
